


Порнодраббл-2

by thegamed



Series: Так сказал Ойкава [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке "Ивайзуми/Ойкава. Спанкинг. Ойкава все-таки напросился".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Порнодраббл-2

Когда Ивайзуми возвращается в спортзал после разговора с тренером, Ойкава все еще там. Он отрабатывает подачу; мячи валяются по углам, но пустые бутылки, стоящие за сеткой, выбиты еще не все.  
\- И что это ты делаешь? - спрашивает Ивайзуми. Он ужасно зол.  
\- Тебя жду, - отвечает Ойкава, невинно улыбаясь.  
\- Лучше бы прибрался и переоделся, пока ждешь.  
Ойкава разводит руками и берется за следующий мяч.  
\- Примешь? Ну Ива-чан!  
\- Нет! - рявкает Ивайзуми. - Марш в раздевалку.  
Кажется, до Ойкавы доходит - он роняет мяч там же, где стоит, и разворачивается к выходу.  
\- Ну? - Ойкава медлит. - Я жду тебя три минуты и ухожу.  
\- Ладно, - откликается Ойкава.  
На то, чтобы собрать мячи и бутылки, уничтожая свидетельства всех этих неудач, уходит больше трех минут, но, зайдя в раздевалку, Ивайзуми застает Ойкаву за переодеванием. Ойкава делает все так медленно, будто уже не соображает, где находится и чем занят.  
Ивайзуми садится на лавку и ждет. Он видит прямую линию позвоночника Ойкавы, круглую белую задницу, обтянутую тканью трусов, родинку на левом бедре, выпуклые крепкие мышцы, светлые волоски на голенях.  
\- Ойкава, не тормози. Нам еще надо дойти домой, и ты должен успеть выспаться.  
Ойкава натягивает наконец форменные брюки.  
\- Ладно.  
Иваизуми вскакивает, хватает рубашку Ойкавы и натягивает на него уже сам. Застегивает на все пуговицы. Надевает свитер поверх. Сует галстук Ойкаве в сумку.  
Ойкава все это время безучастно стоит, опустив руки, - его уже отпустил азарт тренировки, он просто устал так, что едва шевелится.  
\- Будешь ночевать у меня, - говорит Ивайзуми. Он боится, что когда Ойкава окажется дома, ему придет в голову заняться чем-нибудь еще вместо того, чтобы нормально поспать. - У тебя что-нибудь болит? Ты хочешь есть? Ты вообще ел?  
\- Да, нет, да, да, - на удивление хорошо отвечает Ойкава.  
Он засыпает в автобусе, и Ивайзуми жалко его будить, когда они оказываются на нужной станции. Но Ойкаве становится лучше, он уже вроде бы не проявляет желания прилечь тут же, на асфальте, переходя дорогу.  
Дома Ивайзуми предлагает ему холодильник, душ и футон.  
\- Ну, поесть и вымыться я пока что могу сам, - смеется Ойкава. - Хотя...  
Ивайзуми не собирается ему отвечать.  
Когда он раскатывает футоны по полу, Ойкава спрашивает его:  
\- А мы не собираемся, ну, позаниматься уроками для разнообразия?  
\- Утром, - отрезает Иваизуми.  
\- А если мы не встанем?  
\- Ляжешь прямо сейчас - встанешь.  
\- Но я не смогу заснуть, - говорит Ойкава.  
\- Я тоже лягу, я не буду тебе мешать.  
\- Нет, ты не понял, - Ойкава вертится на стуле, от его мокрых волос пахнет маминым шампунем. - Я расхотел спать.  
\- Это нервное, - говорит Ивайзуми. - Тебе надо просто попробовать. Если заснешь завтра на уроках - ну, мне не жалко, что тебя отругают, конечно, но если заснешь, то обслюнявишь себе все тетрадки. придется заново переписывать.  
\- Добрый же ты, Ива-чан! - возмущается Ойкава.  
\- Я такой.  
Ойкава устраивает подбородок на спинке стула и смотрит, как Ивайзуми расправляет складки на простынях и растягивает одеяла.  
\- Слушай, а что тебе тренер сказал?  
Ивайзуми поднимает глаза на Ойкаву - Ойкаве совершенно не нужно знать, что сказал тренер. Все эти "он только тебя и послушает", "уверенность в себе" и "командные отношения". Ивайзуми и рад бы, но они уже в старшей школе, а Ойкаву все не отпускает. Иногда Ивайзуми кажется, что Ойкава засыпает с мыслью о предстоящей тренировке и просыпается с ней же. По понедельникам Ивайзуми приходится уводить Ойкаву подальше от спортзала: врач объяснил, что если хотя бы раз в неделю Ойкава не будет отдыхать, то не сможет играть от переутомления или заработает себе какую-нибудь травму. Ивайзуми чувствует себя нянькой.  
\- Что выпороть тебя надо.  
\- Ну что за шутки.  
Ивайзуми выключает свет.  
\- Ложись давай.  
\- Нет, серьезно что ли, Ива-чан? - Ойкава ныряет под одеяло, устраивается на животе и продолжает внимательно глядеть на Ивайзуми. - Так и сказал?  
\- Так и сказал, - вздыхает Ивайзуми, устраиваясь на соседнем футоне, - "а если этот негодник Ойкава не будет слушаться, возьми ремень и выпори его уже". И знаешь что, Ойкава? Я с ним согласен. Смотри сам: ты не слушаешься старших, делаешь, что тебе в голову взбредет и особенно любишь делать, что нельзя. А если я табличку напишу - "Ойкаве запрещается спать" - тогда-то спать будешь?  
Ойкава неожиданно серьезно отвечает:  
\- Много ты понимаешь, Ива-чан.  
Ивайзуми немедленно становится стыдно - опять не рассчитал. И то, что Ойкава не дуется напоказ, не отворачивается к стене, не язвит, - не говорит ни о чем хорошем.  
\- Ойкава? - тихо зовет Ивайзуми.  
\- Да я понимаю, - отвечает тот, - не бери в голову. Не говори, если не хочешь. Я догадываюсь, конечно, что именно он тебе сказал.  
Ойкава лежит, обнимая подушку. Он не может заснуть ни полчаса, ни час, ни полтора спустя. Когда Ивайзуми выныривает из дремы, он все еще ворочается и вздыхает. Часы показывают сильно за полночь.  
\- Ойкава.  
\- А?  
\- Снотворное?  
\- А я-то думал, ты должен быть ответственным и не предлагать мне таблетки, Ива-чан.  
\- Ойкава. Просто успокойся уже.  
Ойкава вытягивается всем длинным телом от ступней до кончиков пальцев, утыкается лицом в матрас.  
\- Ну я не могу, - говорит он неразборчиво и глухо. - Я честно попытался, но все равно не могу. Знаешь в чем проблема? - он поворачивает лицо к Ивайзуми.  
\- Ну?  
\- Она не закручивается, как нужно. Всегда или слишком сильно, или слишком слабо.  
\- Ойкава!  
\- Если бы ты ходил со мной, то, может, посоветовал бы что-нибудь. Со стороны виднее - может, я двигаюсь не так? Я уже пересмотрел кучу записей с национальных и все равно не могу понять, что я не так делаю.  
\- Ойкава! - угрожающе повторяет Ивайзуми. Ничто не злит его так, как слова о собственных провалах. Есть вещи, с которыми он просто не может помочь Ойкаве - так что лучше бы он не слышал этого. Что он может - то делает.  
\- Поэтому выходит, что в центре площадки, особенно ближе к сетке...  
\- Еще слово о волейболе, Ойкава, и я действительно беру ремень.  
С каким-то наслаждением Ойкава медленно, внятно продолжает:  
\- Особенно ближе к сетке есть слепое пятно. Если бы я мог рассчитать самую высокую точку траектории. То есть нет, если бы я мог выбирать ее произвольно...  
Ойкава продолжает говорить, пока Ивайзуми сдергивает с него одеяло и отвешиват ему шлепок, только прервавшись на короткое "ай!".  
\- Заткнись, - говорит Ивайзуми.  
\- Но это серьезно, - возражает Ойкава. - Могу я с кем-нибудь поговорить об этом? Чем тебе так не нравятся крученые подачи?  
Ивайзуми сдергивает с него пижамные штаны, а потом и трусы. Ойкава не сопротивляется.  
\- Всем нравятся. Ты делаешь их хорошо.  
\- Недостаточно хорошо, - говорит Ойкава.  
Тогда Ивайзуми замахивается как следует и подкрепляет свои слова смачным шлепком:  
\- Достаточно.  
Ойкава вздрагивает, но больше, кажется, от неожиданности.  
\- Недостаточно, - говорит он упрямо.  
\- Достаточно, я сказал.  
В тишине комнаты шлепки звучат оглушающе звонко. Ойкава кладет голову на скрещенные руки.  
\- Нет.  
Теперь Ивайзуми с ним не разговаривает, опирается о его поясницу и бьет от всей души, не сдерживаясь, - не маленький, потерпит. Кожа под ладонью горит. Когда от жжения в ладони Ивайзуми становится больно самому, он меняет руку и продолжает. Ойкава дышит быстро и шумно, втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и молчит - и это беспокоит Ивайзуми больше, чем если бы он орал и вертелся.  
В какой-то момент Ойкава напрягается особенно сильно, И Ивайзуми замирает, осознав, что делает.  
\- Ойкава, - он тянется к нему, поворачивает голову набок, чтобы посмотреть. - Больно?  
\- Дурак, - шипит Ойкава, - больно, конечно. Продолжай.  
И Ивайзуми так же резко отпускает. Он трогает горячую ягодицу, осторожно гладит, и Ойкава всхлипывает, приподнимает бедра.  
Ивайзуми принимается шлепать его снова, на этот раз слабже, теперь проходясь и по бедрам. Он успока ивается сам, слыша мокрые, тихие всхлипы Ойкавы.  
\- Все, - говорит Ивайзуми и гладит его напоследок, сильно сжимая ладонь, просовывает руку под пижамную куртку и гладит и влажную спину тоже. - Ты как?  
\- Ива-чан, - бормочет Ойкава. Он явно не хочет переворачиваться, но Ивайзуми тянет его за плечо и тогда замечает то, чего не заметил сразу. Ойкава переворачивается набок, как был, со спущенными штанами, открывая взгляду потемневший, напряженный член.  
\- А если я сидеть завтра не смогу? - капризно говорит Ойкава, пытаясь отвлечь его внимание. Он шипит, когда кожи ягодиц касается ткань простыни.  
Ивайзуми кладет ему руку на бедро, дает себе секунду подумать, а потом берется за член и начинает дрочить. Ойкаву встряхивает всего, с ног и до головы. Он выгибается, закусывает костяшки пальцев, чтобы не застонать в голос.  
\- Тшш, - свободной рукой Ивайзуми гладит его изнутри бедер, легко проводит по ягодицам, когда Ойкава приподнимается достаточно, чтобы просунуть руку.  
Ивайзуми уговоаривает себя - это почти медицинская процедура, нечего стесняться, но Ойкава уже хватает воздух приоткрытым ртом и смотрит на Ивайзуми, смотрит, смотрит, не сводит с него глаз.  
Ойкава дергается и вздрагивает. Кулак становится влажным, и Ивайзуми ослабляет хватку, размазывая по головке теплую сперму.  
Потом он ищет салфетки. Ойкава аккуратно устраивается на боку, стягивает окончательно пижамные штаны и лежит так - вызывающе-неприлично. Ивайзуми протягивает ему коробку:  
\- Сам.  
Ойкава вытягивает несколько. Он вытирается, и Ивайзуми накрывает его простыней.  
\- Погоди, Ива-чан.  
\- Завтра.  
Но Ойкава хватает его за воротник и тянет к себе. Его раскрасневшееся лицо совсем близко.  
\- Завтра, - говорит Ивайзуми совсем тихо, едва не задевая его губами, - завтра спросишь обо всем, о чем захочешь.  
Ойкава засыпает почти сразу же и впервые за долгое время не хмурится во сне. Расслабляется линия плеч, торчит из-под простыни согнутое голое колено. Ивайзуми думает, стоило бы, конечно, дойти до ванной, но на часах уже далеко за полночь.  
Ойкава спит так крепко, что с утра его удается поднять только когда им уже пора выходить.


End file.
